The girl with two dads
by Lileipad
Summary: What if Fionna wasn't found by cakes family, but two boys instead? Will her life change, or personality? Read to find out! Rellly bad summary I know, but please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Marshal walked through the forest on a stormy night. Marshal lived in the forest with a special someone. So he was walking back to their house. As Marshal was walking he came across a little girl. She had blonde hair that fell to her feet and that was about all. She didn't have much clothing on it looked a lot of it was used to heal wounds she had. Marshal would've been uncomfortable, but this girl was 5 so he had to help.

"Hey, are you ok?" Marshal spoke as he put the umbrella under the little girl.

"N-no, I'm lost." She ran and hugged Marshal and cried.

"Shhhh….shhhh…." He comforted the little girl and picked her up.

"I don't know where my parents are. I lost them a long time ago, now I'm lonely and lost."

"Come home with me." It felt akward saying that, but Marshal couldn't let her stay here.

"Please," was all she spoke.

Marshal continued walking until he made it to his house.

"Bubbs I'm home." Marshal called to the kitchen. A boy that looked in his 20's walked to marshal. His hair was shaggier on the say he spent with his boyfriend. He was in his pj's which were pink pj pants and didn't wear a shirt.

"Hey marsh," He spoke as he noticed a girl that clung to him. "Whos this little cutie," Gumball wondered.

"I found her in the woods I thought we could help her."

"Yeah, let's go get her cleaned up."

"I'll go look for some clothes." Marshal handed the girl to the prince and gave him a peck on the lips.

The prince brought the girl up to Marshals bathroom and started tearing off the ripped clothing and lowered her in the bath tub. Gumball let her soak up the warmth of the bath before he started washing her.

"So what's your name?" He asked putting the shampoo on his hand then in her hair.

"Fiona," She spoke playing with the water.

"Well I'm gumball."

He finished washing the girl then sat her on marshal's bed.

"Well I found some of my old clothes." Marshal said as he slipped the girl in a pair of red pj pants and a black shirt with fangs.

"Are you tired?" Gumball asked. The girl nodded. Marshal tucked the girl in the sheets for to sleep.

"Sorry for ruining or planes for tonight."

"It's ok I don't mind." The prince held Marshals hand.

"Let's go to sleep." Marshal spoke.

Marshal got extra blankets and pillows and pulled out his couch to set up the bed. The two climbed in and cuddled. Marshal kissed the princes head and Gumball clung to him tighter.

"Tomorrow do you want to go to the castle and stay there?"

"Sure and I can let Fiona stay there too."

"Alright," he spoke as he turned out the light.

"I love you gumball good night."

"Night marshal, love you too."

**7 years later**

Fiona was a 12 year old adventurer with a cat named cake. She had a wild side from her dad marshal of course, but had had manners around loyalty from her other dad, gumball. She knew how to play bass, knew how to bake, her two favorite subjects were music, and science. She was a mix between the two boys really.

Fiona woke up from her sleep. She still remembered the night that she met the two. She got up in her room in the castle that her family lived in. She made her way to the calendar to check what day it was.

"Great." She mumbled under her breath. "Last day of summer," she sighed.

She got a blue tank top on with her black shorts and her slip on. She made her way downstairs to the dining hall. She smelt something yummy. It had to be her dad he was an awesome cook.

"Just got up sweetie?" Marceline spoke as she saw Fiona.

"Aunt Marcie!" She yelled as she went up to hug her. Marshal walked in the room and looked dead, like more dead than he already was.

"Marsh wow you look-"

"Not in the mood stupid. I had a rough night A. A little prince wouldn't stop tossing and turning once he got in bed and B. he stayed up late experimenting."

"Dad," Fiona gave him a hug.

"Hey honey."

Fiona knew she was never going to see her parents again so she let the two boys be her parents. She didn't mind at all.

"Breakfast," Gumball spoke. He came out with chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, cut strawberries, apples, water, and juice.

"Oh my glob," Fiona ran towards the food. "It looks so good!"

Bubblegum and her son Finn walked through the door. Fiona and Finn have been best friends for a long time so yes they have the same style.

"Hi guys!" She yelled.

"Well you're obviously happy about the food." Finn spoke.

"You know I am!" She took a seat at the table and dug in.

Some days Aunt Marceline and Aunt bubblegum would come and with her son, Finn and have a meal with their brothers and their "Daughter" Fiona.

"Dad," Fiona spoke. The two boy's heads popped up.

"Gumball," She corrected herself.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me make cupcakes for my class? I wanted to make them as a back to school thing."

"Sure let's get started tonight."

"Hey, why don't you ever ask me to cook with you?" Marshal asked.

"Dad I love you to death, but you get an F in cooking."

Marceline laughed at Fiona remark. "Haha marsh you are pretty bad."

"Oh like your much better, you're my sister."

"Really, I'm married FYI. Who do you think cooks every night?"

"Wow he's a jerk if her makes you cook."

"Oh my glob you're missing the point." She face palmed herself, and then sunk her teeth into a strawberry.

"Hey Finn let's go outside." Fiona said finishing her bacon.

"Alright Fi let's go." Finn said standing up.

"I swear if they weren't related they would date." Bubblegum laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder who she'll go after when she's older." Marceline wondered.

"Maybe a rocker or some sort of bad boy," Marshal laughed.

"Or maybe a guy with manners," Gumball added.

"Or a girl," Marceline teased.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Fiona comes inside if you wanna make those cupcakes." Gumball yelled.

"Well thanks for coming," Marshal said to his sister and bubblegum.

"No prob. Call us anytime you want us." They exchanged hugs and left.

After a couple of hours the cupcakes were nice and hot.

"Thanks the kids will love these." She hugged her dad.

"No problem. Now go get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Love you night." Fiona walked out of the kitchen and in her room.

"Night marshal," She said to her dad as he tucked her in

"Gumball isn't around, just call me dad."

She laughed. "Ok night, love you dad."

"Night sweetie," He gave her a kiss on the head and left her to sleep.

Fiona closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep for tomorrow.

**Preview**

"This looks and taste fantastic!" Fiona's teacher said taking a bite. "Who helped you make them?"

"Well I cooked and my dad decorated." She aid taking a bit out of her own.

A boy looked at his pink frosted cupcake with a cherry on top and laughed. "Your dad must be pretty gay if he decorated these."

"Hey that's not funny!" Fiona screamed.

"What? I'm just saying. Can't you take a joke?"

"My dad is gay!" She yelled.

"Oh my gob," The boys curst out laughing again. "I was right?" The boys wouldn't stop laughing.

**End of preview.**

**What did you think? This is my new adventure time story. I think it's pretty good. I'll try to give a preview at the end of every chapter, but I don't know if I can do it every time. I kind of got this idea and I started writing and I think it will come along good. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-Lileipad out peace ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona woke up with the sun shining through her windows on her face. She stayed in bed about to close her eyes, but Gumball made sure Fiona wouldn't be later. He knocked on her door for a few minutes then told her to get up. She rolled out of her bed and her feet touched her soft, white carpet beneath her. She walked out to her window to look at Aaa and the cars moving, everybody starting their day really.

Fiona moved her feet to her dresser and pulled out an oversized black sweat shirt and red ripped skinny jeans, courtesy of Marshal of course. She got on black converse and put her bunny eared head band on. She grabbed her black ax bass and headed downstairs. Traveling through the nightosphere Marshal came across a black ax and thought it would fit Fiona. He took it and turned it into a little x bass for his little girl.

Fiona sat at the empty dining table waiting for her breakfast. She plucked at strings on her ax bass and played a little tune for herself.

"That's my girl." Marshal spoke as he walked in the room to see his daughter playing the bass and wearing his old clothes. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Marshal," she laughed. "Stop it, my hair!"

"You're such a girl." He laughed.

"Eat up!" Gumball brought her eggs and bacon with toast and butter.

"Awesome," She took a bite with bacon in one hand then toast in the other.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Marshal joked.

"Alright let's get you to school." Gumball said, while holding the trey of cupcakes.

"I'm off to work." Marshal took his ax bass and put it in his back.

"See ya bubbs." Marshal kissed gumball.

"See ya Marsh." They walked outside and into Gumballs car.

They arrived at school for Fiona's first day of middle school. The day went on slow. Fiona was so not used to having this much freedom, and a lot of teachers didn't mind the kids who cracked all the dirty jokes, or the ones that swore. Fiona's worst class was the last one of the day, English.

"Hello kids." Is how the teacher started introducing herself. After some time she got to the project. "So I assume all of you read your summer reading? Well to prove you read it I'm going to put you guys in groups and you are going to make a poster. This will be due in two weeks." The teacher paired everyone groups and Fiona got paired with a group of boys. Yippee.

"Well we have about 5 more minutes until schools out and Fiona brought cupcakes for us." Fiona passed out the cupcakes then the teacher said. "These cupcakes look and taste fantastic! Who helped you make them?" The teacher took a bite out of her own.

"Well I baked and my dad decorated." Fiona took a bite out of her own.

One of the boys in her group look at a pink colored cupcake with a cherry on top and burst out laughing. "Your dad must be pretty gay if he decorated these."

"Hey that's not funny!" She screamed.

"What? I'm just saying can't you take a joke?"

"My dad is gay!" She yelled.

"Oh my glob," he burst out laughing even harder, with his friends included. "I was right?"

"Alright kid's schools dismissed." The teacher spoke.

"Hey Fiona," one of the boys said. "Let's go work on the project at your house."

"Whatever," she said annoyed.

The 5 almost teens walked to the candy kingdom.

"This is where you live," one of the boys spoke in awe.

"I'm warning you right now. One of my dad's is a Prince that will ban you from here another one is a vampire king that will slice your head off with his ax bass and eat every one last drop of your blood and not feel guilty. So don't say anything about me or them!"

The just nodded and followed her inside.

"Gumball, Marshal, I'm home!"

No answer.

"They must be asleep. Let's go work in the living room."

They walked in the living room to find two shirtless boys on the couch. The prince lay on top of marshal and marshal had his arms around the prince hugging him.

"Ugh," she face palmed herself. "This is so not helping my case!"

"Gumball, Marshal," she yelled. The two boy's eyes fluttered open.

"I have company over and the last time I check you two had a bed the more comfortable. Now go, shoo, skedaddle!"

"That's a nice way of saying 'good after noon." Marshal snarled as he got up with gumball and left the room, but then yelled.

"Love you too daughter! I'll make sure to do that one day when you're crashed out on the couch with your boyfriend!"

"Dad, knock it off and go back to sleep!"

The boys burst out laughing while Fiona got the supplies, but Marshal refused to fallow his daughter's commands and walked back in the room and stuck his tongue out.

"Dad," she took the black ax bass off her back and threw is blade first at him, but went in the wall with a thud instead.

"Ooo Gumballs going to be pissed." He laughed.

"Get the math out of here!"

"What was that?" Gumball called. "Marshal what did you do?"

"Me? Ask your daughter!"

"My daughter, dear gob marshal," Gumball shook his head.

Marshal went upstairs to start a little conversation with a prince.

Fiona walked over to the wall to get her bass out of it. Fiona walked back to the living room so they could really start. She waited for what seemed like forever before the boys stopped laughing.

**Preview 1**

It was 8:00 by now and gumball knew the boys had left a while ago, but Fiona still didn't talk to them.

"Has Fiona talked to you?" Gumball asked folding the basket of clothes.

"Nope, you," Marshal plucked at some strings.

"Nope, it's not like her to ignore us. What did you do?"

"I may have embarrassed her in front of her friends."

"Oh Marshal," The prince said as he put away the clothes.

**Preview 2**

Jessie and Fiona walked hand in hand back to the candy kingdom. When they got there they saw a terrible looking Marceline on the door step.

"Aunt Marcie!" Fiona ran to her aunt. "Let's get you inside.

Jessie helped pick up Marceline and walked her into the castle.

"I've got news." Marceline yelled at the castle with a laugh. "Your daughter isn't lesbian."

"Really, this is what you talk about with my dad's when I'm not around?"

She put one hand on her hip.

**End of preview**

**Sorry the chapter was so short it's all I had planned for this one. That's why I have you two previews though and when I finish writing chapter 3 it'll be up tonight! Ok later tonight or when I get up tomorrow, but most likely tonight!**

**-Lileipad out, peace ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona worked on her project for school with the boys for a while. Since her dads were asleep the boys wouldn't stop making jokes. Fiona knew they weren't laughing with her family, but at her family. She finally broke and kicked the boys out of her house when they brought up how she has to be adopted and her parents didn't love her. She was taught to be a good person, but she still beat people up. She beat them up and told them she would finish the project.

Fiona was depressed now. She hated anyone talking about her parents, even her dad's. She hardly remembered them. She knew she was running and fell and her parents didn't even notice. She was just left there crying on the dirty floor, that's how her parents left her. Fiona was going to kill the boys, or seriously hurt them if they brought it up anything like that again including her family she had now. Fiona went into the kitchen and got a thing of root beer in one of those beer bottles though. She popped off the cap and took a sip, then sucked up the foam that started going over the top. Fiona walked back to the couch and plucked a sad tune. It wasn't sad in reality, but it was sad to her. It was a lullaby her parents always sung to her. She remembered the tune and some of the words, she still taught the tune to herself though. Right as she was about to cry from the memories flowing back she stopped and took another gulp of root beer. She was about to continue the song, but gumball walked into the room at that time.

"Fiona, what are you drinking?" He asked noticing the bottle in her hand.

Fiona turned the bottle so the label that said _root beer_ was noticed.

"Oh, well I'm doing laundry you'll have clean clothes soon."

Fiona went back to plucking strings, but a different melody.

"You're welcome…" he mumbled walked away, with a pink basket full of clothes.

"Screw this." Fiona said to herself. She took her ax bass and went up to her room. She threw her ax bass on the bed and got out her pj's. She made her way to the bathroom for a warm bath. She went up to her music player and plugged in her IPod and turned her metal music on full blast.

It was 8:00 by now and Gumball knew the boys left a while ago, but Fiona still didn't talk to them.

"Has Fiona talked to you?" Gumball asked folding the basket of clothes.

"Nope, you," Marshal plucked at some strings.

"Nope, it's not like her to ignore us. What did you do?"

"I may have embarrassed her in front of her friends." He awkwardly rubbed his neck with hand.

"Oh marshal," The prince said as he put away the clothes.

"What? She woke me up!"

"She's pissed off now. You should go talk to her. I think she's in the bath." He finished putting the last bit of clothes, sat on the bed and pulled marshal down with him.

"What do you mean she's pissed off?" Marshal held the pink boy in his arms.

"She ignored me and I could see tears ready to fall on her cheeks"

"I'll go talk to her." He kissed the princes head and went to Fiona's bathroom.

"I would, but I terrible at that stuff. I would just break into big words that no one knew."

"I lived with a dad that barley visited us and a sister who broke down in science half the time. I know how to deal with this stuff."

Marshal entered Fiona's room only to hear music being blasted probably as loud as possible through the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on her bathroom door. "Fiona," Was all he spoke. "Can I come in?"

"No go away!" She yelled. She got her remote that controlled the music player and turned down the music.

"Please I want to talk."

"Go away I'm not in the mood."

Marshal picked the lock to her bathroom and walked in, but to be a gentleman he closed her shower curtain when he came in.

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Talk to me please." He floated above her blue fuzzy bath mat.

"I'…." Her voice cracked. "I'm getting made fun of, but it's more like you guys and there hitting really personal spots. You just made it way worse today."

"Go on."

"I was in school and we were eating cupcakes and the teacher decided to ask me who helped make them. I didn't want to be mean so I answered and said my dad. One of the boys joked and said he had to be gay if he helped. I told him it wasn't funny casue he was. HE burst out laughing. Did I mention he was in my group? So we had to work on the project at my house, and coming into the living room to you sleeping together REALLY didn't help. You made fun of me and they laughed. I think you thought they were laughing with us, but they were laughing at us, but this is what made me beat them up and told them I'd finish the project casue I want nothing to do with them. He said…He said….He said that I have to be adopted…..and…..and…. and my parents didn't love me." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Fiona…"

"How did you do it? It has to be worse with you! I'm just some girl whos…Never mind."

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. For the first two years we kept it secret, but it came to a time where we couldn't keep in anymore. Yes we got made fun of for the first few months, but after a while it wasn't funny anymore. Sweetie it's worse with you though, you are getting made fun of things that you don't even choose. That's not right and I'm sorry."

"I-I know…..look I want to go to bed. I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok. Night, love you."

"Night," She said a little depressed.

Marshal walked out of her room and back to his and gumballs.

"What happened?" Gumball was getting ready to get in the sheets.

"Just some stuff at school… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on." Gumball took the crown off his head and set it on the dresser.

"Fine," Marshal slid into the bubblegum pink, silk covers.

He explained the whole story to gumball. Then that broke out a whole new conversation about life before they lived together, then when they lived together. A whole timeline of events really, eventually the prince drifted off to sleep in Marshals arms. Marshal held him while he tried to sleep too.

Fiona woke up to gray stormy clouds surrounding Aaa. She got up and closed the curtains. She was NOT in the mood to look at a stormy sky and be depressed. It was the second day of school yay! NOT! Fiona hit herself on the head a couple of times. What was she thinking? Being all depressed, it was a new day. Maybe this one would be easier.

Fiona walked to her dresser she picked out a black tank top, a blue see through button up top to go over it, blue jeans, and her black flats. She walked to her bathroom and put her hair up in a ponytail, but didn't forget her bunny eared headband.

She walked downstairs and waited for her breakfast again plucking a melody she didn't even know, just playing around. She got into the car, went to school the usual second day of school, class, get the other binder out of your locker, class, get a drink, class, talk for 5 minutes in the hall way, class, lunch, break, back to class. The class after lunch was theater. She could only imagine what fun she was going to have (That was sarcasm by the way.)

The class started out like usual the teacher introducing herself. The class sat in a circle and introduced themselves. This part really didn't seem like middle school. Then after a while they had to do an activity that involved holding hands.

There was one boy next to her she knew. His name was Jake, he was fin's other best bro. The other guys next to her was red and had a Mohawk that was made of fire, he wore an orange long sleeve shirt, red vest, yellow skinny jeans, red shoes, and had a jewel on his forehead. His name was Jessie. She grabbed jakes hand and held her hand out to Jessie's.

"Come one, take my hand." She said getting annoyed.

"I don't think that's good idea."

"Stop being such a baby and just take my hand."

"But-"

"Where in the 7th grade for glob sakes, I'm pretty sure I don't have cuties."

"No it's no-"

Fiona couldn't take it anymore she grabbed the boys hand. "See not so bad is it?"

"Not right now, but just wait." He mumbled.

They did their little group activity then released hands, but Jessie didn't release hands with Fiona.

"Kay now you can let go."

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Ummm…..I have super glue on my hands and were kind of….together now."

"What the plum were you doing with super glue on your hands?!"

"Don't ask, just don't."

"Schools dismissed," The teacher spoke.

"Come home with me."

"Why?"

"A. you don't have a choice and B. my dad is a scientist he'll know how to get us out of this mess."

"Alright," He spoke flinging his back pack on his back.

Jessie and Fiona walked hand in hand back to the candy kingdom. When they got there they saw a terrible looking Marceline on the door step.

"Aunt Marcie," Fiona ran to her aunt. "Let's get you inside."

Jessie helped pick up Marceline and walked her into the castle's living room.

"I've got news!" Marceline yelled at the castle with a laugh. "Your daughter isn't a lesbian!"

"Really, this is what you talk about with my dad's?" She said putting her free hand on her hip.

Marshal Lee came through the door to see Marceline and heard the remark she just said and spoke. "Marceline are you drunk?"

"Nope my brother, just a little crazy," She laughed. "But that's not why I'm here, well it kind of is, I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Gumball asked wiping his hands on a pink wash rag.

"I need to talk to you guys. I don't feel like I can to talk to anyone else." She wasn't laughing anymore, she sounded sadder now.

"Sweetie for play outside with your friend," Marshal spoke leading them to the door.

"But we need Gumball."

"Later."

"We need him no-"She was cut off by Marshal slamming the door in her face.

"Well that was nice." She sat on the door steps.

"While we're out here, let's got to know each other more," Jessie said.

"I guess."

Marshal felt bad for slamming the door in his daughters face, but this was important. He sat back on the couch with Gumball, took his hand and looked at Marceline sitting across from them.

"What's wrong?" Marshal asked.

"It's Ash." She cried.

**Preview**

Gumball had left the room by now and let Marshal and Marceline be together. Marceline laid in her brothers arms crying her eyes out. She NEVER did this, not even to Ash. Only in front of her brother, he's been there for her for 1,000 years. She was so hurt right now and he could tell he knew Ash was going to pay for this.

**End of preview**

**What did you think? I really liked it and I made sure to give you guys a long chapter :3 I hope you guys liked it chapter 4 should be out tomorrow I try to update as soon as possible. I'm tired though so I'm gonna go write chapter 4 and lay on the couch.**

**-Lileipad out, peace ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline sat on the couch with a couple tears rolling down her face. Whatever Ash did it was bad. Marceline wore a black tank top; one of the straps was on her shoulder the other laid on her arm, gray ripped to the max skinny jeans, like there's more skin than jeans And a pair of slip-ons. It didn't sound that bad, but you had to focus on her features. Dark circles around her eyes, bruise marks on her wrists, and her hair was a mess. Ash was wishing to die to die or something because Marshal was going to kill him.

"What about him?" Marshal sounded mad. Gumball used the hand that was holding Marshals and pushed on his leg so he would stay seated.

"We kind of got into a fight last night…" she pulled out something from her pockets that caused the two to boys to gasp.

"He did that?" It took Gumball a lot of strength to hold Marshal down.

What lay in front of them was two buttons, fabric patches, and stuffing everywhere on the table.

"He….killed Hambo," Marceline barley got that out before she burst into sobs.

Jessie and Fiona sat on the door steps in a conversation that they both thought was a little akward. Fiona was mad at her dad she really needed him, but they had to talk to Marceline. What was wrong with her? She looked terrible and acted a little crazy. Then a second later she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Gumball had left the room by now and let Marshal and Marceline be together. Marceline laid in her brothers arms crying her eyes out. She NEVER did this, not even to Ash. Only in front of her brother, he's been there for her for 1,000 years. She was so hurt right now and he could tell he knew Ash was going to pay for this.

"The story's worst though." She choked out she let her brother play with her hair and listen.

"Tell me everything he did to you."

._. Flash back ._.

"_Ash I'm home." Marceline said as she entered her house._

"_Mar-Mar, where have you been," He asked his wife._

"_At work, where I always am," She replied taking off her coat._

"_You haven't been spending that much time with me."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm just busy." She made her way up to the bedroom._

"_Too busy to be with me," he asked shocked._

"_A Little yeah," She pulled off her top and put a tank top on._

"_How can you be so selfish?"_

"_Glob stop acting like a kid."_

"_Me act like a kid? You're the one who has the demented teddy bear."_

"_Oh just because I have Hambo I'm a kid?"_

"_It's time to stop being a kid and grow up." HE took Hambo by his little stuff animal neck._

"_Let go of him. Now," Marceline stopped undressing and looked at Ash._

_Ash didn't let go he put another hand its body and pulled apart the two pieces. Marceline felt two wet drops fall from her eyes to her cheeks. Ash put another hand on the arms and tore those off, and then he went for the legs and kept tearing the animal up until it was just patches of fabric, and stuffing._

"_You monster," was all Marceline spoke. She sat on the floor with the tears flowing down her cheeks. "That was the only thing I had left of Simon."_

"_Simon?" you mean that idiot Ice king? He's nothing, but a good for nothing pedophile that only attracted to princesses."_

"_You know nothing about him." She stood up._

"_I know that he's crazy and will never remember you."_

"_Stop it!" She yelled. Marceline ran up to Ash and was about to punch him, but he tightly grabbed both of her wrists._

"_Oh Mar-Mar you're an idiot if you think you can hurt me." He twisted her wrists and sent her down to the ground._

_Marceline got her jeans back on, picked up the pieces of Hambo that were everywhere and left for the night. Marceline leaned under a tree for the night crying, but she realized she couldn't do this. So she went to the candy kingdom and waited on the door steps just thinking how many mistakes she made in her life, and how many time those mistakes have hurt her._

.-. End of flashback .-.

Marshal just held his sister. A guy should never ever, ever do that to a woman. He looked at Hambo he was torn. He remembered Simon and he missed him. It wasn't his fault about the crown. He snapped out of his thought to hear Marceline stopped crying. HE looked down to see Marceline drifted off to sleep. He picked his sister up and brought her to her room in the candy kingdom.

The walls were a dark purple and the floors had black wood. There was a huge red fluffy rug in the middle. There was a window with black lace curtains that looked out of Aaa, There was a red couch with a bedside table next to it, the table was back with a bowl of red apples and scented candles. The bed was a king sized back wooden bed with red silk sheets and had a purple comforter and pillows. She had two dressers full of clothes for if she ever spent the night. The room also had a bathroom attached to it and a music payer filled with all of Marcie's favorite songs.

Marshal Tucked his sister into her sheets and got his Hambo and gave it to her for the night. He loved Hambo, but he could see that Marcie always had a much tighter connection with Simon than he ever did and he hated seeing his sister broken. HE was tight with him. He was their guardian for a long time…. until he went crazy.

"Your hand is starting to get hot." Fiona spoke.

"Oh crap." Jessie spoke.

"What?"

"I'm mad of fire and my flame shield is starting to go away."

"Your hand is really hot. Come on."

Fiona burst through her dad's lab.

"Dad," She looked at a pink haired boy in a lab coat.

"What?" He turned around to his daughter.

"He super glued us together and he's starting to burn my hand, because he's made of fire."

Gumball looked at the boy that was on fire and spoke. "Well if he's on fire and he's on fire, the fire should've burned off the glue."

Fiona released her hand and looked at a hand that now showed a little bit of bone and was still boiling. She screamed she couldn't hold in the pain anymore. Marshal came in to the lab to see what was going on. HE noticed his daughters hand and the boy on fire. HE shot the kid a glare.

"I can see you're going to kill me, but I have something to say." He spoke. "I'm the flame prince and I'm made of fire. I want to apologize I would never hurt someone as pretty, funny, and lovely as your daughter. Bye!" He dashed out of the castle ad fast as possible.

"You've got a boyfriend." Marshal poked Fiona.

"Stop messing with her." Gumball got bandages. "Let's wrap up your hand."

**Later that night:**

"How's Marceline?" Gumball asked getting into his pj's.

"She's fine just a little sad." He looked around the room. "I really hope she breaks up with Ash soon."

"You're so nice to your sister."

"We've had a crappy life. I didn't want to make it worse."

"That is why I fell in love with you."

"Haha," they did a kiss good night and fell into a sleep for tomorrow.

**Preview**

Fiona was outside leaning by a tree when the boys from her group came. What did they want? She buried her face in her knees and tried to keep calm.

"Hey Fiona," one of the boys laughed.

All the sudden a fire barrier went around the tree to keep the boys from going any further. What was the prince up too?

**End of preview**

**What did you think? Please review! I don't know if I can review tomorrow. Maybe, but I'm not sure. I'll see what happens. **

**-Lileipad out, peace ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 8:00 A.M with the sun shining bright through the pink silk curtains in the two boy's room. Gumball tossed and turned in a state that met he was going to wake up, but fell back asleep. The sleep wasn't kept for long though. A candy bird made of the finest chocolate in all of Aaa tapped on the kingdom window. Gumball woke up to the tapping and made his way to the window, while Marshal was just barley waking up.  
Gumball took a white letter from the bird's mouth. The envelope was white with a pink ribbon around it, on the front written in pink fancy lettering was Prince Gumball and was stamped with the signature of the council. The prince nodded in thanks to say the bird as able to leave, but before it was able to leave Marshal jumped on it and took a bite out of its head.  
"Marshal," The prince yelled. "You just killed a council bird!"  
Marshal let the chocolate melt on his tongue then spoke. "Oh... I wondered why it tasted so good." He popped another piece in his mouth then offered a piece to his boyfriend.  
"I refuse to eat that." He looked at the letter in his hand.  
"Do you think they'll be mad?"  
"Nope it happens all the time."  
"What's that in your hand? Ooo strawberries," Marshal sucked the red out of the strawberries that were inside.  
"I don't know, just a letter from the council.  
Open it up."  
The two boys sat on the bed and opened the letter. The letter was light pink and was written in gold. It read.  
_Dear Prince Gumball,  
Prince Gumball we have monitored your behaviors as a prince and how well you manage your kingdom. You have kept your people in line and done no wrong. You have proven to us that you can be king of the candy kingdom. You will be crowned king in a week. We know you are not married yet and every king needs a queen. We will give you this time to find a queen, but if you don't have one by the day for your crowing we will pick one for you.  
For further question please call us.  
-The council  
P.S Please don't eat the birds  
_"I-I don't know whether to be happy or sad about this. I'm happy that you're going to be crowned king, but I've been with you for 9 years of my life and I don't want it to end."  
"I know. Let's go back to sleep I'm sure I can work out something." He planted a kiss on Marshals lip. He set the letter in his bed side table and fell back sleep. While Marshal lay in bed, holding the soon to be king in his arms wondering how much longer this will last.

_Fiona was sitting on a picnic blanket with parents. Right now she sat in her mom's lap. Her mom rocked her to sleep as she finished the strawberries. The 4 year old was almost asleep. As she closed her eyes she listened to her mothers and fathers conversation._

"_Is the war going to come here?" Her mom asked. "When, how? We shouldn't even be here." Her mother looked out at Aaa and the awful clouds that the bombs had made._

"_Its fine it's been out of our way for a long time."_

"_Your right," Her mother sighed._

_Fiona fell asleep after that. She had a peaceful sleep, until a big explosion happened. She opened her eyes to being carried by her mother. After a while she was brought to her fathers, and then she was told to run. She ran and ran until she tripped on a log and cut her knee open and stayed there crying. Her parents continued to run and go on without her. Fiona until she heard another BOOM. She ran until she found a cave. Fiona sat on the floor and looked at her knee. She remembered her mom did this once and tempted to do it herself. She ripped off some of her skirt and wrapped it around her knee. Fiona lived like this for a while until she found Marshal._

Fiona snapped out of her sleep in a sweat. She looked around her room and fell back in her blue Silk covers. She just had a dream about her parents. Fiona sighed and observed her surroundings to see where she was today. Her room was big it was white on the floor and light pink bubblegum walls. She had a king sized bed, with white comforter and blue sheets. In the corner there was a table with stuff animals on it. A sword collection on the wall, in the corner there was a TV with video games and a book shelf.

Fiona stayed in her bed and looked at the clock. It was 10:38 A.M right now. She decided got up out of her bed and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out her skinny jeans that had black and red checkerboards on them, a dark red top and her red and black checkerboard suspenders. She grabbed the clothes and walked into her bathroom. She took a shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a pink towel over her skinny body. Light pink peach skin, blonde wavy hair that fell to her waist. Fiona dried off her wet body and put on her clothes. She grabbed her make up bag she kept in the top right drawer in her counter. Her father Gumball gave her pink and white shades and Marceline passed down more dark colors to her. Fiona never really wore make up, only for special occasions, but today she was feeling different.

Fiona pulled out her sparkly grey eye shadow and applied it on her eye lids. After she got her black eye liner and mascara and applied those as well. She looked through her bad and pulled out bright red cherry flavored lip-gloss, then spread the stick around her lips. Fiona never spent so much time in the bathroom. She must have been bored. She straightened her hair and let her blonde bangs cover one of her eyes. To finish everything off she put on her bunny eared head band. She took a look at herself in the mirror her gothic looking self and wondered _what am I doing? _It was too late to change it was already 11:45 and it was about lunch time.

Marceline woke up to a pain burning her face. She opened her eyes to see the sun perfectly angled between the crack in the curtains that shot on Marceline's face. Marceline stumbled out of her bed and closed the curtains….better.

"Oww, dang it," She mumbled holding her cheek in her hand waiting for the paint o go away. A second later the boiling holes in her face went away and was replaces with pale skin. She looked around the darkroom she was in and realized she was in her room in the candy kingdom.

Marceline walked over to the wardrobe that was in her room and pulled out a pair of pants that went up to her waist and a red tank top and brown boots.

Marceline made her way to the bathroom to change. She looked at her face Mascara attains, eye shadow gone, it was crazy. She put her hand on the nobs of the sink and turned them and splashed some water on her face. The grey foundation and black marks left her face, leaving a scared face. She had a punch mark on her face that was starting to go away, a few little bruise marks on her face and her arms.

"Just need to end this."

She finished her makeup and, made her way to lunch. The marks on her face were covered, but still throbbed underneath her flawless face.

Fiona was in the kitchen packing a lunch for herself. Marceline walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Marceline asked while picking up a bright red shiny apple from a bowl.

"I was going to the park to have a nice lunch." She closed up the lunch box and packed it in the bag with the rest of stuff.

"Ok have fun. Wait, what happened to your hand?"

Fiona looked at the wrapped up hand and spoke. "Oh Ummm it just got burned."

"Oww, how," She asked.

"It's kind of silly. A boy burned me, but that's only because he's from the fire kingdom. I wanna go to the park to have my lunch. See ya Aunt Marcie."

"See ya sweetie."

Fiona grabbed the bag that had all of the picnic stuff and went to the park. When she got there she breathed in the scent of the candy air and took in the scene. Cotton candy tress, candy cane swings, taffy slides, non-sticky soda fountains.

Fiona walked by a tree and pulled out her lunch and leaned against the tree. Ash pulled out a cream cheese and cucumber sandwich, grape soda, and a left over cupcake.

As she leaned against the tree and took a bite of her sandwich and was relaxing, the group of boys that worked with her was walking over to her.

"Hey Fiona," One of them laughed.

Fiona buried her face in her knees and tried to think happy thoughts. Before they could get any closer a fire a burrier of fire made a circle Fiona to stop the boys from coming any further. What was Jessie doing? The fire was Amazing though.

A few seconds she heard footsteps going away, then the fire went away and Jessie appeared. Today he was wearing a orange V-neck, red ripped skinny jeans, and yellow cans. His hair today now lay loose to make a messy look, but the flames still burned bright.

"Thanks," Fiona spoke.

"No problem."

"But why did you make them go away, why did you do something so nice?"

"I know you don't like them and their mean to you. By the way I think your dads are awesome." Jessie smiled.

"You wanna have lunch with me?" She offered him a cupcake.

"Sure," He took the cupcake and sat down next to her.

"Here you can have some of this, if you want." She opened the grape soda.

"Thanks."

The two stayed under the tree until 6. She packed up and said goodbye to Jessie and went home.

"Did you have fun at the park today?" Gumball asked as he serves her dinner.

"Yeah, Jessie was really nice to me! He got rid of some boys I didn't like. So I shared my lunch with him as thanks"

"You have a boyfriend." Marshal poked his daughter.

"Oh my Glob, Really," Fiona shook her head and took a bite of her dinner.

**Preview**

Fiona sat in her room on her couch, with cake on her lap. _Does he really like me or is he just being nice? _She wondered to herself. She didn't stress much about. To get it off her mind she played video games for a lot of the night.

**End of preview**

**I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since I've updated, but I just haven't felt like typing. I know I'm lazy and I'm sick so sorry. I'm really sick I feel really bad, but I'm feeling better. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter though. More should be out soon.**

**-Lilei pad out, peace ._. **


End file.
